Where Friendship Runs Deep
by ArchadianRose
Summary: Emylia Geraldine, Edmure von Muir, Ursula Fang Leiden and Alistair Highwind are all invited to best friend Ceodore Harvey's upcoming nuptials, however, there's something not quite right about his mysterious fiancée who claims to be of royalty from a far away land. When everyone seems to be against them, only their friendship and love for each other will pull them through.


_Where Friendship Runs Deep..._

_Emylia Geraldine, Edmure von Muir, Ursula Fang Leiden and Alistair Highwind are all invited to Ceodore Harvey's upcoming nuptials, however. There's something not quite right about his mysterious fiancée who claims to be of royalty from a far away land. When everyone seems to be against them, only their friendship and love for each other will pull them through._

_**Disclaimer**__ : I do not own anything from FFIV - only my OC's and my ideas!_

_Completely A/U _

So, I thought I'd introduce my OC's to you before I went into the full story. I have included Ursula too, obviously she's not an OC but I don't think there are any fics of her on here, at least I think not! (I hope she's not OOC!) I haven't named them, but I don't think it's too hard to guess who is who from the names in the summary. Introductions have never been my strongest point so please bear with me. If you read this, please let me know what you think! I hope it's good enough!

* * *

_Introduction._

She soared into the air, the wind screaming across her garbed and cowled body; the Katana on her back bouncing softly as she began to hit turbulence, her mind completely free of any thought that might distract her. She was doing it just like her father and Master Zangetsu had told her to...

The descent was much the same, though the turbulence was much more forceful on the way down. The cowl around her head flew open, revealing locks of mint green hair that trailed behind her as she fell.

She managed the landing perfectly; a sharp tremor of excitement erupted as her feet landed on the luscious grass of the palacial grounds. She remained crouching for a second, almost not believing she had done it, after all these years of practice; all those years of Zangetsu chastising her for her clumsiness or her inability to throw a Shuriken in a straight line...

And then she laughed, a high pitched musical laugh as she saw the two figures approaching; beaming at her from across the lawn.

She had done it. No more training. She, like her father, and her Master, was a full blown _Ninja_

* * *

The poet sat hunched over his desk, a quill in his right hand scratching words onto a piece of parchment at such incredible speed. He couldn't help himself, the words were simply flowing out of his mind tonight. Maybe he should pace himself but he knew this was it, this was the masterpiece he had been waiting his entire life to write...

He paused for a second, flicking a strand of strawberry blonde hair away from his face as he allowed his pale green eyes to absorb the inky scrawlings across the page.

It was good, _very_ good, but it wasn't good enough for him.

No, he must keep at it. He would keep writing until it was done. Even if it took him all night. He dipped his quill into the small glass inkwell that sat near the top of his page, and started again.

_Oh father, you are going to just love this one...I promise you_

* * *

She stood panting; her chest rose and fell much slower with each deep intake of breath. She unclenched her fists, her blonde, sweaty hair cascading over her shoulders having been wrenched from the pigtailed fastenings that had held it in place at the start of the day.

A wicked grin played over her lips as she realised just who it was she had managed to overcome.

_'Finally,' she thought to herself, almost disbelieving the words forming in her head. 'Finally, father, I have beaten you...'_

* * *

The handsome young man lay wide awake on his single bed in the west wing of Baron Castle, his mind whirling with confusion, loneliness, the longing he had in the pit of his stomach to see his friends again.

Shoulder length blonde hair lay sleek and still on his pillow as he turned himself over to look out of the stone clad window; the moon in the distance shone down with a pale glow that matched his handsome complexion. A lonely dragoon stuck in a castle where his best friend was changing with every waking second; a father who had gone away suddenly leaving him in the care of the King and the Queen. His mother long since dead...

As his eyes drooped closed; his body embraced the lulls of sleep once more, and his thoughts turned to ancient lullabies; spears and dragons in the night, and of cascading mint green hair.

* * *

_Thoughts, anyone? :)_


End file.
